


Let him take charge

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has to let him take charge, even though her heart will break in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him take charge

**Author's Note:**

> sarahblack (livejournal) asked for something cute with harry and ginny and harry being all in charge. Didn't really make cute, but at least harry got to be in charge. This ended up being exactly 100 words, without the title.

He'd always wanted to protect me. That meant that sometimes he had to take the reins and control my life a little. So what if he broke my heart in the process? He had to protect me from harm, but did that only mean physical harm? Why not psychological harm? Sure, if I would go with him I'd probably get a few scratches, it could even do me great harm but my heart would still be intact and I would have a reason to live. But he didn't think about that. So I just had to let him take charge.


End file.
